


Kaer Morhen: Witchertober 2020 Prompt

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Series: Witchertober 2020 [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: Vesemir prepares Kaer Morhen for the inevitable arrival of the other witchers for the winter months.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witchertober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993045
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	Kaer Morhen: Witchertober 2020 Prompt

The keep at Kaer Morhen was quiet most days out of the year. It was how Vesemir liked it, but the winter months were usually filled with the warm laughter brought by his adoptive sons. This year was no different.

Expecting their company, Vesemir always made sure to prepare the castle for their arrival. A warm fire, with plenty of furs sitting nearby; a hearty stew to fill the stomachs of any witchers who had difficulty acquiring food on the way; as well as each of their rooms made up, along with a few extra for any other visitors that might join his sons.

He sat near the fire with a favorite book while he waited. It wasn’t long before he heard the door to the large chamber slam open. A string of curses were heard before Vesemir caught sight of his youngest. 

Lambert quickly plopped in front of the fire. He grabbed a few blankets that were folded nearby and wrapped them around his shoulders. He shivered as he huddled close to the embers. Vesemir was concerned he might accidentally burn himself with how close he was to the flames. His fears were mitigated when he heard another enter the room.

Aiden, Lambert’s friend from the Cat Witcher School, closed the door Lambert had left open before making his way over to his friend. He nodded his head in greeting to Vesemir as he sat behind Lambert. His arms wrapped around Lambert’s shoulders as his legs encircled the young wolf’s body.

“Get off me,” Lambert grumbled, but made no effort to remove his friend.

Aiden rested his chin on Lambert’s shoulder and pulled him back, away from the erratic flames. “Not so close, wolf. Lean back against me. My body will help keep you warm.” Lambert grunted in protest but listened to his friend anyway.

Vesemir suspected the two were more than friends, but his youngest was secretive. A trait he shared with his brothers. If Vesemir was being honest, he had the trait as well. He didn’t mind what Lambert and Aiden’s relationship was either way. He only cared that he was happy, and with Aiden, Lambert clearly was.

A cold wind blew through the room eliciting another string of swears from Lambert. It was quickly followed by the warm greeting of Eskel. “Ah, I see Lambert beat me here this year,” he ruffled Lambert’s hair as he walked by.

“Fuck off,” Lambert growled.

Aiden smiled, “He had my help to get here.”

“I didn’t need it,” Lambert tried to shrug him off, but Aiden only gripped him tighter.

Eskel laughed and took a seat next to Vesemir, “Missing the quiet already?”

“I always miss the quiet when you lot are around,” his tone was stern, but the smirk on his lips let Eskel know he wasn’t serious.

Eskel patted him on the arm, “We’ll have to make sure to be extra noisy this time around so you can appreciate the solitary months all the more.”

Lambert hummed as he appeared to finally start warming up, “If Geralt brings his bard it’ll make it all the more easier.”

Aiden stroked Lambert’s hair as he mused, “I like Jaskier. His voice is nice and he knows a lot of fun songs.”

Lambert grinned, “If you want to hear fun songs, I know a few.”

“I prefer your singing voice when we are alone,” Aiden murmured against Lambert’s ear.

Lambert’s face turned a particularly dark shade of red. Both Vesemir and Eskel heard the cat’s quiet confession, but pretended not to notice.

“The stew smells good,” Eskel stood up and walked over to the simmering cauldron. “I think I’ll have some--”

“Oh thank the gods!” Jaskier burst through the door, “Geralt they have food! I’m starving!”  
Eskel smiled as he handed Jaskier the bowl of stew he had poured for himself. Jaskier gratefully took it as he started shoveling the chunky soup into his mouth. “Mmm,” Jaskier mumbled around his bite, “Vesemir, this is delicious! Thank you so much!”

Geralt frowned as he entered the room behind Jaskier. He set down his swords and leaned against a nearby wall, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t understand why you are making such a fuss. His stew isn’t any different than mine.”

Jaskier’s eyes widened as he gasped. He pointed his spoon at Geralt, “How dare you shame your father by suggesting such a thing.” He turned toward Vesemir, “You have done a wonderful job in raising this man. Everything you taught him took hold, except for cooking. Through no fault of your own, Geralt has no idea how to properly cook food. He is hopeless when it comes to the art of flavor.”

Geralt grumbled as he grabbed a bowl of stew for himself, “It’s not as if you fair any better.”

“That is because I am a viscount. I had others who cooked my food for me,” Jaskier puffed out his chest.

Geralt scoffed, “A viscount, sure, I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Jaskier gasped indignantly at his disbelief, “I’ll have you know, my family is well renowned in Lettenhove!”

Jaskier and Geralt’s arguing continued in the background. Eskel laughed as he sat back down next to Vesemir. He had grabbed another bowl of stew for himself this time. “Loud enough for you now?”

Vesemir hummed as he watched the scene continue to unfold before him. He smiled as he closed his eyes, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
